Lethal code
by Emilolli
Summary: Human au. Arthur finds a child trapped in rubble and looks after her until help arrives. With them being the only survivors he looks to an uncertain future. (Romance will come later and the story starts with an oc called Maya. Don't worry: Arthur is just in the second chapter. Also there are no Oc/Canon ships so don't panic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pig that learned to fly

I suppose that my story has always been a strange one. I was raised by an ex RAF pilot , I was later motivated into becoming one myself. Even so, I wouldn't say I had a troubled childhood. In fact, my childhood was pretty normal compared to some people. I went to school, learnt stuff, used my parents money. Well, I don't really have any specific parents. I more spent my guardians money. Looking back, I was a little spoilt. I mean, I had several thousand pounds to spend each month and after that I could just get my carers to buy me stuff. Actually I was very spoilt.

My name is Maya. I'm a bit of a rare creature.

People call me a consumption freak. A pig. They say I spend to much and eat to much. They say I am so greedy that I would have the world if I could. It's true. I would have the world but wouldn't everyone? It's the earth for god's sake. Who wouldn't have it? It's the perfect playground. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing.

The airport is completely packed with people heading all over the planet. But I have something a little different in mind. Yes, I will be getting on a plane and flying. Not as a passenger, though. Oh no. I'm the pilot and there will be no passengers. I'm going into battle with the #1 threat to Great Britain at this current time. The bomb. Yes, you know what bomb I'm talking about. The _atom _bomb. My job is to prevent it from dropping. Am I scared? No. For some reason I feel safe. People are rushing to escape England. They are heading to bunkers. They are lying in their homes and crying. I'll be safe up in the sky. Me and my team are the safest people in the whole country. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for my family. Those people raised me. Still, I have no time to think about that. If I stop this bomb everyone survives. If I stop this bomb I'll be a hero. If I stop this bomb I'll go down in history as England's guardian angel. I'll stop this bomb. I have to.

'Sir' It's Josh. My newest team member. He's sort of a rookie when it comes to the art of killing. He just doesn't seem to have to courage to take anyone's life.

'Josh, remember, you can't get wet feet on this mission' I remind him sternly.

'Sir, it's a whole country at stake. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people'

'How noble of you' I say 'But could you sacrifice your own life for this cause?'

'Sir when I say whatever it takes I mean it'

I survey him. He's all dressed up in his uniform. I'm not in uniform. I don't want to panic the masses of poor people at the airport. Though, there are military planes on the runways. Possibly they are already panicked enough.

'Oh Josh' I gasp suddenly 'You're going to get your uniform dirty'

'I'm sorry sir?'

'We're wearing stealth suits today, otherwise stealth planes would make no difference'

'How could I be so stupid' He hits himself in the head.

Josh can always give me a good laugh. No matter what we're doing he always makes an effort to lighten the mood.

I look to my watch. Five minutes to go. I dismiss Josh and hurry to the bathroom to change. I close the door and strip into just my underwear. Am I a pig? I am a little overweight I suppose. My vest skims over my slightly protruding stomach. My underwear, boy shorts, fits perfectly around my waist. I pull the black silky under-suit up my legs and raise the straps over my shoulders. I put on my stockings and armour before adding the final layer; A rough suit so black that it looks like a void. It's covered in dials and straps. There are even buttons in the inner thigh area. I've never touched those buttons. Finally I get my helmet and goggles on. I'm ready. I take a peek at my watch. One minute left. I run to the runway. I reach my plane and climb the ladder to the cockpit. I strap myself in and wait. Twenty seconds to go. I'm surrounded by the black cockpit. I change some dials. The windows become see through and light floods around me. I don't need to have the window. I just like it. I check my watch again.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

It's time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (Arthur)

That broken little child

Amongst the rouble I lay. The sky above me. The sky that was as cloudy as it had ever been. The clouds that floated over in beautiful swirling patterns. It's funny what beauty you notice when you're about to die. I'm looking through a break in the rubble. The remains of the shelter that was made to keep me alive.The death toll. It plagues my mind. I want to know if I'm the only one. If I'm the only one alive. Another piece of rubble slips from beside my face and I see her. She's a child. Dressed up all pretty. Dressed as if she was going to a party. Her arm is trapped under a rock but apart from that she looks okay. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically. A soft breeze blows dark hair over her face and she reaches her free hand to brush it away. She looks so relaxed and peaceful that she could almost be mistaken for sunbathing on a nice day.

_Almost._

She's covered head to toe in ash. He breathing is forced and her hand shakes. Her hair isn't being blown into her face. It's falling from her head into her face and it comes away wit her hand. There's a trickle of blood down her forehead that eventually mixes into the trickle of tears from her eyes. It looks like she's crying blood. There is no sun shining on her either. Just ash. Ash falling and covering her body like a blanket. Finally she opens her eyes. They're a beautiful forest green. They remind me of happier days. Days when I would go hiking in the woods and just sit and breath in the fresh air. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as well. Those days are gone forever. She will never lie in the sun again. I will never breath fresh air again. All I want is to go home. It's not possible. There is nowhere to go. There is no home. I'm alone. I have nobody.

The next thing I know I'm free. A piece of debris hits the rock holding me down and I crawl from my prison. I want to run. I want to run, but where would I go? Everything is gone anyway. I look back to the girl. She may be the only other survivor, I should help her. I run to her and get on my knees, ready to lift the rock from her arm.

'Who are you?' She squeaks.

I'm surprised. I thought that she would be barely able to breath, let alone speak. I answer her question regardless.

'I'm Arthur.'

'It's nice to meet you, Arthur' she says in a creepily light-hearted tone. 'My name's Elizabeth'

I wonder how she is managing to be so optimistic. Her speech could also fool one into thinking that it was just a normal day.

I lift the boulder.

Then I realise.

In her hand is a locket, open at a picture of a woman and a man. I look down and see something very scary. There is a hand. A hand reaching. It's fingertips just touching hers. A person who is buried In the rubble forever. A parent. The parent of Elizabeth, I assume. I also assume that they must have died clasping their daughter's hand. Passing her the locket with a final _'Don't forget' _as they were buried forever. She's still in shock.

'Elizabeth'

'Yes?'

'It's okay' I tell her. I don't know why I'm comforting a child I've only just met but I am 'Everything is going to be okay. There is hope.'

Elizabeth grasps my hand. Where there were tears before there are none now. Her face is so full of despair that I can hardly stand to look at her. The voices of a million souls seem to be surrounding us and I pull her towards me. I want to tell her that it's okay but the words have stopped coming so freely. It's like my mouth is full of toffee. I can't talk. I choke on my words. So I hug her. There's nothing else to do. There's no one else left. I'm only eighteen. I can't deal with all of this.

Then I hear the helicopter and I know that I'm not alone. There will always be other people. Not everyone lived here. There are people from all over the planet watching this country. Watching it's people. And waiting to see if we can get back on our feet. I'll give them what they want. Slowly and shakily, still clutching Elizabeth to my side, I stand. I force myself to raise my head to peer at the sky. The clouds part above us. A helicopter comes nearer. The initial fight for survival may be over but the war isn't won. We still have to figure out where to go. We may have to retreat from the battle grounds today but we'll come back. This land is ours now. There is no one else to take it. And if they want it from us they'll have to fight. I'm ready for this war. I look back to Elizabeth. She shares my look of determination except she has a hint of fear in her eyes. She is only a child. She doesn't look much older than nine. Poor thing. It'll be okay. It has to be.

Then the helicopter is landing besides us and I'm swept into a haze. People are checking my pulse. They strip my shirt away and check my heartbeat. They take Elizabeth and sling her arm. They check up on us. They take our medical stats and ask our names. I give them my name. They stuff us into the helicopter and lay us down on stretchers. I don't want to lie down. I refuse to stay still and they let me stand. I stand at the doors and feel the wind whip through my hair. Hands grasp at me. They don't want me to jump. I don't want to jump. I just want to watch my land as we pass over. A man about a year younger than me grips my wrist.

'At least step back a bit dude' He reasons. I look at him. He has deep blue eyes and a dark sandy sort of hair colour. He looks barely sixteen. He looks too young to be on a rescue craft. But he also looks determined. Like he was born for this task. Maybe that's why he's here. Maybe he was part of the few willing to come.

'I wont fall' I promise him.

I can't fall. Not with the future ahead of me. Not with a country to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Arthur)

Safety

A helicopter flying over the whole of England in mere minutes. Technology has come far since 2014. My tenth birthday, the technology back then seems quite retro now but it was amazing and perfect before. It was also safe, but I can't dwell on that. I'm not going to start crying again. I'm not going to look stupid in front of all these medics. Then it dawns on me: I have absolutely no idea where I'm going.

'Where are we headed?' I decide to ask no one in particular.

'America' The young man answers. I stare at him and wonder why this is happening. That was where it came from.

'But you dropped the bomb' I murmur softly. Even I can detect the menace in my voice. This boy may have nothing to do with my situation but I'm angry. I'm so angry that I want to throw these medics out of the craft. I'm so angry that-

'No!' He practically yells at me 'That isn't what happened!'

'Prove it!' I retaliate, turning my back on the scenery and glaring at him. 'If you know what happened to my _home _then tell me!' He stares at me in shock. My outburst obviously scared him. I don't care that it shocked him. I don't care how scared he is. My struggle is a million, no, a billion times worse. I've lost absolutely everything. He's lost nothing. I deserve to be angry. I look at him and he mutters something unintelligible. I keep staring at him. He repeats himself.

'That isn't what happened. We didn't man that plane' He whispers 'we wouldn't have. Our government wouldn't have wanted to lose a valuable ally'

'But they did lose an ally' I spit at him 'And who else could have been manning you super secure planes'

'I DON'T KNOW' The boy makes eye contact with me 'I wouldn't know. I'm not high enough up'

And then my anger fades. All I feel is pity. I keep eye contact with him for a few more moments before reaching out a hand.

'I'm Arthur' I declare. He takes my hand.

'Alfred'

'Pleased to meet you' I say before letting go and turning back to the view. A beautiful mix of green lakes and grey trees. Poison and ash. My body begins to feel heavy and my head starts spinning. The doors close in front of me and I'm left staring through a tiny glass window. The landscape becomes more and more depressing and something tells me we're nearly there. The site of the crime. Just off to the left I see a plume of green tinted smoke rising from a raging fire. All the buildings below are gone. They're stripped bare. There's only skeletons left. There are no people. There is no one. Crashed planes dot the landscape with amber as they burn. That's what happened to our defence. It crashed and burned. We pass over the remains of an airport. There's a jet burning on the runway. Full of people, I assume. Full of innocent people trying to escape. Then we pass over the coast. I can no longer see the remains of my homeland. All that surrounds us is contaminated sea water. There's an aircraft carrier a few thousand feet from us. I assume that's where we'll be landing. I'm right.

Once we've stopped moving we are whisked off to another plane. I assume that this plane is the one that will take us to safety. Alfred shows me how to adjust my seatbelt before seating himself opposite me. The engines start and the plane lifts gracefully off the ground and into the sky. We're flying over an ocean.

Then it's dark.

Then it's light.

Then I see land.

Then we land.

_Safety._


	4. -

On Hiatus


End file.
